Typically, a vehicle body structure includes a side sill construction in which the cross-section is shaped in a form of a boxed-channel. The side sill extends in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle body, i.e., between the front and rear wheels. In order to improve the structural integrity by increasing the energy absorption capability of the section during a crush event a reinforcement unit is provided within the side sill
A vehicle body structure having such a side sill reinforcement is well known. However, traditional methods of reinforcing the outer stiffener can have insufficient energy absorption capability c to withstand crush loads transmitted to the vehicle body through the sill.
Therefore, there is established a need for an improved side sill reinforcement unit that extends structural integrity by increasing the energy absorption capability.